Transkrypt:Odcinek 50
Grałem w naprawdę dużo gównianych gier. Myślałem, że widziałem już wszystko. Myliłem się. Gra, którą dzisiaj wam przedstawię zmieniła moje podejście do kiepskich gier komputerowych. Jesteście gotowi na to ścierwo? Tak?! No to zaczynajmy. Jak coś, nie biorę odpowiedzialności za to, co się stanie z waszym mózgiem po obejrzeniu tego odcinka. Gra Stalin vs. martians została stworzona dwudziestego dziewiątego kwietnia 2009 roku przez Mezmer Games, studia w którego skład wchodzą ludzie z BWF, Drimlor i engejm. Produkcja została wydana przez Paradox Interactive przez serwis dystrybucji gamers gejt i dzięki bogu nigdy nie została wydana w Polsce. Tytuł w założeniach miał być strategią czasu rzeczywistego utrzymaną w humorystycznej konwencji. Słowem kluczowym jest tutaj miał, i zaraz się przekonacie, dlaczego to się nie udało. Ale zanim zaczniemy, czas na noty z portali internetowych. Gryonline: 1 i pół na 10! Metacritic: 25 na 100! Miastogier.pl: 25 na 100! Tradycyjnie swoje wywody zacznę od głównego meni. Po usłyszeniu hymnu ZSRR gra raczy nas ekranem tytułowym, na którym widnieje napis: game of the year edition. Łał, twórcy naprawdę nie dają sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Same ustawienia tego tytułu pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Zamiast takich ustawień jak zmiana rozdzielczości czy jakości tekstur dostajemy coś takiego. Tak jest, pytanie, czy kurwa lubisz koty. Poza tym bezsensownym ustawieniem może jeszcze zmienić czułość myszki i kamery, i właściwie to tle. Taka bieda pozytywnie nie nastraja do dalszego zapoznania się z tą produkcją. Może inne elementy są wykonane z większą dbałością? Zastanawiałem się z lekkim zaniepokojeniem. Oczywiście wszelkie moje nadzieje legły w gruzach już po przeczytaniu komunikatu od Stalina przed pierwszą misją. Wyobraźcie sobie, że podczas drugiej wojny, dokładnie w roku 1942, na Syberii wylądowali kosmici. W związku z niebezpieczeństwem Stalin daje nam misje, byśmy wykurzyli niemców z czerwonej planety. I tyle. Chyba nie jesteście zaskoczeni. Tytuł według twórców miał być rts-em na podobieństwo red alerta. Niestety, tak nie jest. Nie mamy tutaj budowania budynków, zbierania surowców gdzieś na mapie, nie możemy też ustawiać formacji naszych jednostek. Ba, nawet podczas " budowania czołgów czy żołnierzy, od razu pojawiają się w miejscu odrodzeń. Jedyne co tu robimy, oprócz tworzenia oddziałów, to zaklikiwanie na śmierć kosmitów i zbieranie po nich złota do budowania większej armii. Dodatkowo, wszystkie elementy strategii zostały obdarte ze skóry. Owszem, są tu takie komendy jak zatrzymanie ostrzału, czy ustawienie pozycji, ale bardzo często one nie działają. A jak już się ustawią, to i tak nasza gwardia po kliknięciu na przeciwnika szarżuje prosto na niego. Misje także nie ratują tej produkcji. Są powtarzalne i praktycznie zawsze podążają schematowi. Najpierw otrzymujemy wojsko do odparcia ataku, później tworzymy nowe oddziały i docieramy do głównych siedzib obcych niszcząc wszystko co popadnie. I tak przez bite 12 misji. Choć właściwie przez 11, bo w misji ostatniej kierujemy olbrzymim Stalinem, ale i tak w głównej mierze robimy to samo. W dodatku misje są tak krótkie i łatwe, że nuda odniosła apogeum już po drugiej misji. W walce z monotonią nie pomagają te same okrzyki naszych sił zbrojnych, nie pomagają żartobliwe odgłosy strzałów kosmitów, i nawet stalin pozdrawiający nas w listach do nas. Czas opowiedzieć o naszych siłach zbrojnych, czyli jednostkach. Mamy piechotę, specnaz, 4 czołgi oraz dwie artylerie rakietowe. Oczywiście, jak przystało na niskobudżetowy tytuł, pojazdy różnią się jedynie kosmetycznie, a zadawanie obrażeń jest praktycznie identyczne, więc bez względu na to jaki model kupimy, będzie skazani na tą samą głupotę i toporny zasięg. Na drugiej stronie barykady mamy już więcej różnorodności. Mamy więc kolorowe dilda z odnóżami, które ciągle wpierdalają się w oddziały piechoty. Mamy zielonego pączka z wielkimi gałami, który nakurwia ognistymi wymiotami jak rakietami. Niebieskiego słonia z wielką trąbą, który napierdala z bliska ognistymi kulami. Zmutowane drzewo o kolorze sraczkowatym, bez którego Marsjanie nie mogliby budować nowych sił. Normalnych kosmitów strzelających laserami. Zmutowane grzyby, które po zgonie zmieniają się w toksyczny dym. Dziwaczne coś wleczące się niczym ryba, która wyszła na brzeg. Oraz zmutowanego Hitlera ośmiornicę. Niestety, mimo ilości rodzajów przeciwników, za mięso armatnie robią ciągle te same podstawowe jednostki poznane już na początku gry. Choć i to tak pestka w porównaniu do chujowej sztucznej inteligencji naszego wojska. Nie uwierzylibyście ile krwi napsuły mi ciągłe próby ustawiania armii na właściwą pozycje, bądź jej ruszenie. Całe te plucie kwasem jest spowodowane przed gówniane rozwiązanie, które twórcy zaimplementowali. Otóż, jeśli kursor nie będzie świecił na fioletowo sugerując pokazanie przeciwnika, nie ma absolutnie żadnej mowy by nasza gwardia kiwnęła palcem. A nawet jeśli już klikniemy na jednego z przeciwników, i tak nie ma pewności, że po dojechaniu do wroga zacznie się ostrzał. Zresztą a i wroga także nie grzeszy swoją beznadziejnością. Bardzo często kosmici gubią się, zamarzają w jednej pozycji, bądź też, nie zauważają że wkroczyliśmy na ich terytorium. Tym razem także nie obeszło się bez nagminnych błędów podczas rozgrywki. Standardowo mamy tutaj zwiechy, niespodziewane wyskoki do pulpitu oraz liczne błędy wyłączające grę. Jednak najbardziej mnie zadziwiła naprawdę dupna optymalizacja. Podczas większych starć, gra jak rzeźnik rozpruwa nawet najmocniejszy komputer. Etapy ładują się wiekami, a kontrola naszych oddziałów powoduje jeszcze większe ataki kurwicy. Oprawa także jest na żałosnym poziomie. Grafika przypomina tą z pierwszych sadden strików, tekstury wyglądają jak wymioty, a modele są strasznie ubogie. Efekty specjalne to marność na marności, a jedyną rzeczą poprawnie wykonaną jest oświetlenie. Audio natomiast zostało zakomponowane przez najaranego rumuna napierdalającego o przyrządy kuchenne. Muzyka pasuje tutaj jak pięść do oka, rosyjskie disco czy techno młoty doprowadzają mnie do szewskiej pasji. Zresztą tak samo jak odgłosy wydawane przez kosmitów bądź nasze wojsko. Okej, za pierwszym razem śmieszna odzywka naszych towarzyszy może wywołać uśmiech, ale za setnym razem szlak mnie trafia gdy słyszę po raz kolejny te same wkurwiające żarty. Reansumując: mimo dosyć kontrowersyjnego pomysłu, tytuł wcale nie angażuje gracza. Wręcz przeciwnie, po kilku minutach zaśniecie przed monitorem. Kiepskie powtarzalne misje, prostacka nudna rozgrywka i beznadziejnie głupia sztuczna inteligencja to gwoździe do trumny tej produkcji. Dodatkowo nieistniejąca fabuła oraz liczne problemy techniczne jeszcze bardziej odpychają od rozgrywki. Jedyną zaletą jest tańczący Stalin na końcu gry, ale po co wydawać pieniądze tylko po to? Dlatego was ostrzegam, nie bierzcie tego gówna, nawet jakby dawali za darmo. A teraz czas na oceny tego chłamu. Category:seria 5 Category:2012 Category:Transkrypty Category:Strategiczne